


Together After Sburb

by Ready2yell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready2yell/pseuds/Ready2yell
Summary: You get to meet Jocelyn Strider, of whom everyone thinks was a solo player in sburb. She holds many secrets of which they've questioned but mysteriously no answer was given.When Lynn falls in love with one of the trolls, will she be rejected for her suspicious ways, or will she be accepted by the trollian and humanitarian group?





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in my bedroom. I guess first I should explain my situation. My name's Jocelyn Strider, known by my trollian roommates as Lynn. 

I played and won sburb as a lost godtier unknown as the Director of Music, but that's not important. 

They don't know that. I live with both beforus and afterus trolls, an example of Karkat and Kankri would be appropriate. 

There are 4 levels, one is the casual level with the living room and kitchen and such, the second is the humans like Dirk and Dave, it's like a hotel where we all have our separate rooms. 

Except we're not paying for them... 

then there's Afterus (Karkat, sollux, etc) on the third and Beforus (Kanny and them) on the fourth. Don't worry there's an elevator.

We all live together and respect each other's privacy. That's what I heard anyway. They won't leave me alone about my past, which I refuse to talk about. Who my sburb partner was and such. 

I looked over at my fish who I incidentally named "Eridan". This was before I came here and nobody knows about him, but I call him ED and sometimes Fishidan if eri is near my room.

WHICH HE SHOULDN'T be. I could hear Eridan running away outside my room. 

Sometimes I'm in my room so long I get pestered by Kanaya asking if I want food.

Of course I say yes. Who can pass up free food?


	2. Expectance

I woke up, yawning and absentmindedly pressing the home button on my phone to see the time. 9:17, I guess it's time to start this shitty day.

I went to the bathroom connected to my room and brushed my teeth, and looked at my long almost-elbow-length hair. 

I made sure the muter for my room was on, it makes sure nobody on the outside can hear me. 

I heard Rose outside walking by, I know because she always wears flats and they lightly tap against the hallway carpet. 

I finished up and washed my face and brushing my hair before going to get dressed in my usual octopus t-shirt and sweatpants, then slipped my Harry Potter sweatshirt on and made sure my Neko ears were not visible. 

I sighed and grabbed the doorknob of my room, looking back to see if my fish Eridan was swimming around, which he was. Always a good thing. 

I opened the door and walked into the crossway, going straight was the human guys section, left was the elevators, and right was the stairs. I went left and pressed the down button.

Luckily the elevator came empty, I pressed the -LVL 1- button. It took me down and gave a lurch when it stopped. That scared the shit out of everyone except Equius and his ancestor. I would say "the Sagittarius" but I am one and it scares me the most. 

As the elevator door opened I went into the main room and saw everyone sitting down on the couches looking at me, like they expected me to say or do something. 

I looked right back at them all with my usual blank slate stare before turning back around and vigorously pressing the 'up' button on the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

As the elevator came down I bounced in and immediately pressed the 'close' before any of them could chase me.

I heard Karkat yell "LYNN GET BACK HERE" and someone yelled "USE THE STAIRS!" I heard scrambling and I pressed the 'lvl 5' button quickly, and the elevator started moving. 

It took me to the roof and I got off, stepping into the cool air. I looked into the blackness surrounding this hellish area, and I thought maybe I could go inter dimensional. No.... Kanaya would know. Fuck. 

So how was I supposed to get back into my room? Someone would know sooner than later. They'd all spread out to look for me.

I silently watched as a small breeze blew my hair to the side, giving me a sense of calm. It was nice. 

I looked down at the building, and I remembered which window was my own. I thought for a second before I grabbed onto the gutter and began to slide down. 

If I did fall off, it would respawn me back on the roof.

I slid down until I saw my gray window shades, and pressed myself against the glass. I used my powers to see through the shades, to see if anyone was in my room. It was empty. 

I used my powers to liquify myself through the glass and into the room, quietly thudding onto the carpeted floor. 

I could hear them outside my room. I decided to take a look at my phone which had no notifications. 

I sat on my bed and looked at my bookshelf by the door, which was full of non-fiction books.

I browsed the TV network for a while, but I basically watched everything and I didn't feel like watching Zootopia again. For like.... the 17th time. 

I looked around for anything interesting to do but saw nothing. I thought of Karkat, I didn't see his face when he had yelled, but before that....

He had been on the couch next to Kanaya, looking more concerned than the rest of them. Even Kankri, who has been in the grasps of Cronus. Mituna didn't look like he knew what was going on, but even Kurloz was concerned. 

What do they know about me? 

Why are they concerned?

Did they find out what happened to my sburb partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these chapters are short. I’m acually copying them (till chapter 7) from Wattpad. Anything from there will be fresh content! I will try to do this faster since I already have them down.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock knock   
go away

-Knock knock-

Please go away

-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-

Jesus I just wanna sleep   
"Lynn, open up. It's me." I heard a familiar face. I sighed, and opened up the door. 

Dirk Strider stood at my doorstep. 

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe. We're about the same height, but that may be because my dad was 6'7

Was. 

was....

-Was-

Don't remind me. 

That's right. They're dead. Fuckin meteors. Them lil shits. 

I motioned for Dirk to come inside, which he did. 

"Why'd you run? So unlike you." He said. 

"Matter of habit now. I wish they'd leave me be." I complained, plopping onto my unmade... never made since I got here bed. 

"Well curiosity killed the cat, kiddo. How's eri?" He said, looking at the shimmery blue fish upon my table. 

"Fishy." I said

"Karkat has a FC on yo-"

"Just like Sammy did." I said, cringing at the name. 

"You didn't do it." Dirk said, lifting his glasses to disturb his hair. 

"I might aswell've. He's dead all the same. What does it matter now?" I complained quietly, thinking about the boy. 

My friend 

My love


	5. Chapter 5

Knock knock   
go away

-Knock knock-

Please go away

-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-

Jesus I just wanna sleep   
"Lynn, open up. It's me." I heard a familiar face. I sighed, and opened up the door. 

Dirk Strider stood at my doorstep. 

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe. We're about the same height, but that may be because my dad was 6'7

Was. 

was....

-Was-

Don't remind me. 

That's right. They're dead. Fuckin meteors. Them lil shits. 

I motioned for Dirk to come inside, which he did. 

"Why'd you run? So unlike you." He said. 

"Matter of habit now. I wish they'd leave me be." I complained, plopping onto my unmade... never made since I got here bed. 

"Well curiosity killed the cat, kiddo. How's eri?" He said, looking at the shimmery blue fish upon my table. 

"Fishy." I said

"Karkat has a FC on yo-"

"Just like Sammy did." I said, cringing at the name. 

"You didn't do it." Dirk said, lifting his glasses to disturb his hair. 

"I might aswell've. He's dead all the same. What does it matter now?" I complained quietly, thinking about the boy. 

My friend 

My love


	6. Chapter 6

"We can defeat it, Sam!" The Neko girl yelled to her co-player as they defeated the very last villain monster, who roared loudly as he caused a wave of power to suppress them for a solid 10 seconds. Then, Sam channeled a wave of blood red hate at the monster, which caused him to wince.

"But you have to atlas help!" Sam shouted back. The Neko jumped up to the trees and used her powers to soar, using a musical cord to blast one of the monster's eyes, blinding him. The monster roared angrily and aimed at the Neko, raising its weapon. It swung angrily.

Sam was able to force what would've happened and pushed the girl out of the way. He took the hit and was flung into the woods. With one last cord from the Director of Magic, the monster was dead.

All was quiet.

She ran over to Sam.

His body was crushed, hut his soul was above his body, glowing, still intact. She took out one of the specially-made soul carcasses made for a situation like this by her friend Becca who was the Guider of Souls, and put the soul into it. He took on the form of a pet rat. It was alive. "Let's go, Sam." She said, opening the portal, leaving sburb once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

"We can defeat it, Sam!" The Neko girl yelled to her co-player as they defeated the very last villain monster, who roared loudly as he caused a wave of power to suppress them for a solid 10 seconds. Then, Sam channeled a wave of blood red hate at the monster, which caused him to wince.

"But you have to at least help!" Sam shouted back. The Neko jumped up to the trees and used her powers to soar, using a musical cord to blast one of the monster's eyes, blinding him. The monster roared angrily and aimed at the Neko, raising its weapon. It swung angrily.

Sam was able to force what would've happened and pushed the girl out of the way. He took the hit and was flung into the woods. With one last cord from the Director of Magic, the monster was dead.

All was quiet.

She ran over to Sam.

His body was crushed, hut his soul was above his body, glowing, still intact. She took out one of the specially-made soul carcasses made for a situation like this by her friend Becca who was the Guider of Souls, and put the soul into it. He took on the form of a pet rat. It was alive. "Let's go, Sam." She said, opening the portal, leaving sburb once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some FRESH content???


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter out of my notebook!!!!

The dream hit Lynn like a brick to the head. Why had a memory been protruding her dreams when it was usually a message from the oh-so-annoying messiahs? It was usually a warning to go fix the universe in some way, shape, or form. 

She sighed and clicked the home button on her phone, which read 4:13 am. She got up, and left her room barefooted so her footfalls would be light. And instead of taking the convenient elevator, she challenged herself with the stairs. 

The stairwell was rather quiet besides her footfalls and quiet, calm breathing. She opened the main level door to hear the t.v. playing. Cronus watching Grease again? No, she would smell fresh cigar smoke and the air purifier would be on. The crunching of popcorn could also be heard, and it sounded like a troll crunching fairly loudly. 

She snuck into the kitchen as she heard the tv say “flushed for you...” and anyone who is anyone knows that the rom-com king is the one and only Karkat Vantas. The girl gently tip-toed to the cabinet, getting out a cup to fill it with grapes. She also got a plastic water bottle. As she opened the bottle, in came Karkat. 

He looked at her, staring as he got that fluttery feeling and that rock in his throat, immediately thinking about his flushed feelings for her. 

She glanced at him as those oh-so-familiar four words entered her mind. “It’s Time To Go!”

Her brain begged for the action to be taken but she was frozen on the spot. The words of Dirk entered her head. He had a crush on her. This was supported by the tomato red blush on the trolls face. 

She sighed as she looked at the troll before her. He was currently looking at his dirty black vans, blushing red as a cherry jolly rancher. She knew nothing about the oblivious extent of his crush. 

She stood on her heels for a second, passing the mutant red troll. “Lynn wait...” he whispered, and she stopped a little bit past him. Their shoulders were almost touching. 

“Flushed for you...” she heard the nerve-wrecked troll whisper before she kept walking and went into the stairwell. She heard the troll sob. She was too tired to properly deal with the situation. Dirk stood in the corner of the stairwell. 

“That was a bullshit move Jocelyn.” He said, staring right through her. She had to pass him to go upstairs. 

“You can’t run from everything.” The anime-blond stated. “Of course not.” The girl murmured. “But I can wish existence was a choice and not a requirement.” The girls reply left him bewildered as she trudged up the stairs. 

She would deal with him tomarrow.


End file.
